


Summer Waterfalls

by mysteriousMonarch



Category: South Park
Genre: Camping, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousMonarch/pseuds/mysteriousMonarch
Summary: Graduation is over and there are only a few months left before everyone goes their separate ways in life.  The boys decide to go on a camping trip and Craig finds out his boyfriend has a hidden kink.





	Summer Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the "Pee" episode and thought that Stan seemed like he could maybe be into this kind of thing. And now this exists in the world.

“We should do something really fun this summer you guys,” Kyle suggested wistfully. “We’re going off to college in a few months.” Kyle sat leaned up against a tree in the shade with his legs crisscrossed. Kenny was laid out on his back in the grass beside the ginger with his arms folded behind his head for a pillow. The blonde’s button-down shirt lay open to stay cool in the summer heat exposing the pale skin of his chest and stomach. He let out an amused sort of noise somewhere between a scoff and chuckle at the notion of seemingly being included in the population of South Park teens that were starting college in the fall. 

“Well we know that zip lining and horse back riding are out so what else is there?” Kenny spoke looking at the dark green leaves of the tree above him that rustled lightly in the breeze. There was a brief pause where no one said anything.

“That’s oddly specific,” Craig Tucker’s nasally monotone voice broke the silence sounding leery. Craig sat on the grass across from Kyle and Kenny still under the shade of the tree with his legs crossed. His right fingers twitched with the urge to light up a cigarette while his left fingers were entwined with those belonging to Stan Marsh who sat pressed up against his side and rested his head on Craig’s shoulder. Craig tried his best to not smoke around his asthmatic boyfriend and knew that his boyfriend’s uppity best friend would launch into a ‘smoking’s bad for you and second-hand smoke kills too’ speech if he did happen to light up within his vicinity. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t know about that Craig because that’s back when you were too much of an asshole to hang out with us,” Eric Cartman interjected from the wooden picnic table bench he sat at. He sat backwards from the table on the bench and held a glass bottle of soda in one hand. Parts of his brunette bangs were damp and clung to his sweaty forehead.

“I’m still too much of an asshole to hang out with you dicks,” Craig deadpanned. “I’m only here because of Stan.” Stan gave Craig’s hand a little squeeze and rolled his head on the pessimistic teen’s shoulder to make playful eye contact with him. The other boys chose to ignore Craig’s comment.

“We could go to the water park,” Kenny suggested.

“No. Fuck no,” Kyle said immediately. “I am not going back there.”

“You’re such a pussy Kahl,” Cartman had a way of pronouncing Kyle’s name just wrong enough to earn a hard glare.

“Let me guess, this has to do with another stupid ass thing you guys got into when we were kids?” Craig sighed.

“That was the day I found out your boyfriend is a depraved monster,” Kyle pointed at Stan accusingly. 

“Oh, come on!” Stan exclaimed defensively. “It wasn’t just me.” He sat up and looked over at Craig as his face turned a shade of pink. “It wasn’t just me,” Stan assured his boyfriend. Craig said nothing but looked to Kyle to fill him in on the information he was missing.

“Stan admitted that he pees in the pool,” Kyle looked pointedly at his friend, “and the shower. Also that he doesn’t always wash his hands after he goes to the bathroom.”

“So did Butters and Jimmy!” Stan added. “Why do you always make it seem like it was just me?” he looked down hoping to hide how red his face had become.

“Because,” Kyle crossed his arms and huffed, “you think you know a guy.”

“So that’s why you’ll never go back to a water park? Because Stan peed in the pool?” Craig questioned.

“No, it’s because everyone peed in the pool which created a meltdown and caused the entire park to flood with pee,” Cartman explained. “Kyle had to drink pee or something, but no one suffered more than I did that day,” he lamented.

“I had to swim through pure urine and drink a glass of it for nothing!” Kyle shouted. “Some people died that day, Fat Ass! What do you mean no one had it worse than you?” the redhead seethed.

“I was stranded in a raft with nothing but Mexicans and black people! I thought I was the only white person left on Earth!” Cartman argued.

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Craig asked in disbelief. 

“Anyways, I obviously wasn’t the only one peeing in the pool,” Stan said to Craig looking mildly uncomfortable. “So let’s just drop it.” A silence fell over the boys again as they settled down from the discussion. “How about we go hiking?” Stan suggested as the memory of a place he had gone to with his uncle suddenly came to mind. “My Uncle Jimbo took me up to the mountains once on a hunting trip and showed me this spot where there’s a small waterfall.”

“You went hunting?” Craig asked skeptically. He couldn’t imagine his vegan animal rights boyfriend skulking around the woods in camo toting a gun.

“Stan’s uncle is kind of oblivious,” Kyle stated.

“Yeah he took us all on a hunting trip when we were eight, handed us all weapons, and offered us beers,” Cartman said.

“It was awesome,” Kenny said with a sigh. 

“It was awful,” Stan frowned. “They were shooting everything that moved. I think he finally got it through his head when I was like fifteen that I wasn’t interested in hunting with them. I mean, I did enjoy going camping with him. Just not the murdering animals part of the trips. What do you guys think?” Stan asked the others.

“I’m in,” Kenny said sitting up from his laying position. “Are we going to camp too or just make it a day trip? ‘Cause I’m down for camping.”

“Yeah that would be fun,” Kyle agreed. “We haven’t been camping in forever.”

“I guess,” Cartman sighed his consent. Stan looked to his boyfriend for the taller teen’s input.

“I would rather drink bleach than go camping with your friends,” Craig stated bluntly while making direct eye contact with Stan. Stan rolled his eyes.

“What if we invite your friends too Craig?” Kyle offered. “Would that make this trip more appealing to you then?”

“I’ll think about it,” Craig said then stood up and dusted the grass and dirt off his pants. Stan stood as well and brushed himself off. 

“So, we’ll say tomorrow?” Stan asked his friends. Everyone voiced their agreement and the group dispersed to go their separate ways save for Stan and Craig who both headed to Stan’s house. Stan was pleasantly surprised to find the house empty when they arrived since the rest of the Marsh family was still at work for the day. The two headed up to Stan’s room and he closed and locked the door behind them out of habit.

“Wanna watch some TV or something?” Stan asked as he sat on the edge of his bed and removed his shoes.

“Sure,” Craig answered. He removed his shoes as well and crawled onto the bed to sit beside Stan. The two watched a rerun of a sitcom in relative silence until Craig decided to ask, “How come you got so weird about Kyle bringing up the water park?”

“I wasn’t being weird,” Stan tried to explain. “It was just--- I don’t know.”

“Are you embarrassed for me to find out you pee in the pool?” Craig noticed that Stan seemed to be blushing again.

“Dude, tons of people pee in the pool,” Stan muttered defensively. “It was just a weird day and he makes me out to be some sort of sicko.”

“I don’t think you’re a sicko,” Craig tells him.

“Good. Because I’m not,” Stan crosses his arms and shifts awkwardly.

“Do you like peeing in the pool?” Craig asks and catches Stan off guard.

“What the fuck?” Stan looks at the other teen like he’s grown a second head.

“Kyle said there was nothing to swim in but pee. Did you enjoy it?” Craig probed further.

“Dude!” Stan looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His face had gone completely red.

“I was just curious,” Craig held up his hands in surrender. “You don’t usually get so flustered over things so I thought maybe there was more to it. I’ll stop asking questions. Come here,” Craig let a small smirk overtake his lips and he wrapped his arms around Stan to hold him close as he went back to watching the TV. Stan let himself relax against the other boy’s chest but his mind kept racing. It wasn’t until two episodes later that he spoke up again, quietly. 

“I liked it.”

The next day Stan and his friends were joined by Craig, Token, Tweek, and Clyde. After finding a good place to park their vehicles, the boys loaded up their gear and began   
their hike.

“Nngh! Are we sure it’s safe to leave the cars there?” Tweek questioned as they walked away from them.

“Yeah it’s fine,” Stan assured the paranoid blonde. “My uncle parks his truck there all the time.”

“What if there are bears up here? Or Big Foot?” Tweek pulled at his hair as he worried. “We might get eaten! Oh God! I’m too young to die!”

“Is he seriously going to be like this the whole time?” Cartman complained.

“You get used to it,” Clyde shrugged as they continued their march onward. The group chattered on about random things while they walked and paused occasionally for brief breaks mainly so that Cartman could catch his breath. After an hour and a half of walking they began to hear running water in the distance.

“We must be close,” Token pointed out with a smile.

“Yep! We’re basically here,” Stan said. A short while later the boys had reached a river which flowed from a waterfall that looked to be about seven feet high.

“Wow! This is incredible,” Kyle said in amazement as he took in the sight.

“Yeah no kidding,” Clyde added. Everyone began to set their bags down and unpack. Kenny and Clyde worked on setting up the tents while Token and Kyle dug out a fire pit and gathered stones for it. Tweek walked around the edges of the campsite looking for sticks and twigs to use for firewood while Craig and Stan set up the cooler and chairs. Cartman complained that he was too exhausted from the hike to move so he sat on a log and watched everyone set up the camp. Once everything was set up it was nearly sunset so the boys decided to change into their swimsuits to get in the river. The water at its deepest came up to about the boys’ chest level. Kenny and Clyde went straight for the waterfall to see if there was anything behind it but found nothing. Instead, they busied themselves with sneaking up on their friends and dunking them under water. Craig decided to take advantage of Stan’s buoyancy in the water and picked him up bridal style.

“Dude!” Stan yelped in surprise and kicked his feet out in protest. He was pressed close to Craig’s chest and draped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders. Craig leaned in close to Stan’s ear and pressed a kiss just below his earlobe.

“Make sure you don’t pee in the river,” Craig said quietly before pulling away with a smirk.

“Dude!” Stan repeated as his face turned a bright shade of red. 

“Ay! You two quit being gay in front of everyone!” Cartman yelled. “I didn’t come here to see you two touching each other’s wieners!” Craig flipped the angry boy off then leaned down to give Stan a soft kiss on the lips before letting him go so he could stand on his own. Stan shook his head with a small smile on his face before swimming away to join Kyle, Token and Tweek. There was one thing Stan knew about Craig that none of the other boys knew: Craig got off on PDA. Whether it was fucking in a public bathroom stall, a hand job in the park, or a blow job on the football field after Stan was finished with practice, Craig was really into public sex. Their friends were lucky, Stan thought, that a kiss on the lips was all they had to witness because Craig would have no problem yanking down Stan’s shorts and sucking him off right there.

“Shouldn’t we go ahead and get a fire going before it gets totally dark?” Tweek questioned glancing at what remained of the daylight retreating behind the trees.

“Yeah we should,” Stan responded. “I’ll get it going.” The dark-haired teen swam to the edge of the water and climbed out to grab a nearby towel to dry off. “Hey babe, is your lighter in your pants pocket?” Stan called to Craig once he had placed enough kindling in the fire pit.

“Should be,” Craig answered and exited the water to begin drying off. Stan found the lighter and got the fire started as the rest of the boys returned to the shore to dry off as well. 

“I’m starving,” Kenny announced as he plopped down in one of the fold out chairs they had set out around the fire. 

“Me too!” Clyde agreed. “Are we going to be cooking up some grub soon?”

“Yeah go ahead and get the skewers out and we’ll start cooking,” Stan smiled.

“Fucking finally,” Cartman said dramatically taking a seat.

“Oh shut up fat ass you aren’t dying or anything,” Kyle retorted as he approached the campsite from the river. Once everyone was dry and changed into sleepwear they gathered around the fire to cook hotdogs, or tofu dogs in Stan’s case, on skewers. They told stories, had a marshmellow fight, and toasted the few remaining marshmellows to eat. Eventually things began winding down and the boys decided to call it a night. Kyle, Tweek, Cartman, and Clyde were in one tent while Stan, Craig, Token, and Kenny were in the other. 

“I’ll be in the tent in a second I’m just going to take a leak before going to bed,” Stan told Craig with a peck on the other teen’s lips.

“Don’t,” Craig caught Stan’s arm to prevent him from leaving.

“What?” Stan asked in absolute confusion.

“Don’t go,” Craig repeated.

“If I don’t go now I’m going to end up having to get up in the middle of the night,” Stan explained.

“Exactly,” Craig said cryptically with that smirk of his then pulled Stan towards the tent. Stan frowned as he was led away but didn’t think much more of it. When everyone was inside the tent flap was zipped and Stan settled into his sleeping bag with Craig turning over to spoon him.

“Night you guys,” Stan said out loud to the other occupants of the tent.

“Night,” Token and Kenny echoed back. Stan fell into a light sleep for a few hours but was eventually awakened by the urgency of his bladder. He wiggled out of Craig’s arms and sat up to push the sleeping bag off his legs.

“What are you doing?” Craig whispered from beside him.

“I’ve got to pee,” Stan whispered back.

“I’ll go with you,” Craig said and pushed out of his covers as well to follow Stan out of the tent. Stan stopped at one of the bushes that was along the perimeter of the campsite while still in view of the tents, but Craig took his hand and led him behind the bushes. Before Stan could get his dick out Craig’s mouth was suddenly on his and the other teen’s tongue was licking its way into his mouth.

“Dude,” Stan panted, “what are you doing? I really have to go.” He tried stepping away, but Craig slipped his fingers into the waistband of Stan’s pajama pants and pulled him close.

“I know,” Craig said in a husky tone as he ran his hands up Stan’s bare torso. “So do I.” Stan gasped as Craig planted a hot kiss on the nape of his neck and added a light nip at the end.

“Oh my god,” Stan whimpered. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing right now?” He shifted slightly as Craig’s knuckles bumped his full bladder while trying to work his pants and boxers down his thighs. 

“I know you too well Stanley,” Craig whispered leaning close to his boyfriend’s ear while getting him to step out of his clothing. “I could tell you were into it from the way you were reacting to Kyle talking about what happened.”

“Are you into it too?” Stan asked quietly feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

“Eh,” Craig shrugged and stepped out of his own clothing leaving them both completely exposed. “But I’m into you so I figured we could give it a try.” With that, Craig pulled the other teen close and trailed kisses from his jaw down to his chest. Stan squirmed in his grasp and Craig reached down to give his boyfriend’s lower stomach an experimental push.

“Fucking stop I’m going to pee myself,” Stan gasped. 

“Get on your knees,” Craig commanded. Stan shot him a look of desperation as he held onto his own dick to keep from leaking but sank to his knees in the grass regardless. Craig stood in front of him and Stan fully expected for the other teen to instruct him to suck his dick. What he did not expect was Craig taking his own member in his hand and aiming it then letting a steady stream of hot piss out onto Stan’s bare chest. Stan was shocked at first but couldn’t contain a quiet groan of arousal as he shifted on his knees to keep his own bladder in check while Craig stood above him soaking his chest and legs with urine. Stan couldn’t tell if his erection was from having to pee so bad or from the sight of his boyfriend pissing on him. He bit his lower lip to hold back a loud moan. Once Craig had finished he sank down to his knees as well and moved closer to straddle Stan’s thighs. Stan met Craig’s gaze with lust clouded eyes and surged forward to kiss him with urgency. 

Craig took Stan’s cock in his hand and stroked him gently sending a shiver up Stan’s spine. The athletic teen whimpered against Craig’s lips and squirmed in an effort to hold back the flood gates. Craig was beginning to think that he rather enjoyed indulging in his boyfriend’s secret kink if it meant seeing him unravel so completely. Stan kept trying to shift around, his breathing had become shallow, and his eyes couldn’t focus on anything for longer than a second. “Craig,” Stan whined digging his nails into his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Shh, you don’t want to wake anyone up do you?” Craig said quietly as he continued his leisurely pace running his fingers up and down Stan’s dick. They both knew Craig would be even more turned on if one of their friend’s did wake up and discover them. It’s not like they were really that far from where the other teens slept and they weren’t exactly well hidden. Stan gasped as he felt a spurt of pee leak out beyond his control. Craig bit his lower lip and bucked his hips forward against Stan to get some friction on his own erection. “You look so fucking hot when you’re this desperate,” Craig moaned into Stan’s ear. Stan whimpered again when he felt another small leak trickle out. Craig kept his hand moving and bucked his hips again which ended up bumping his knuckles into Stan’s bladder. Stan let out a loud moan as his last thread of restraint snapped and he completely let go. A warm steady stream flooded against his stomach and all over Craig’s hand, trailing down both their legs into the dirt and grass beneath them. Craig watched as his boyfriend relieved himself all over the two of them and once he was done the ground beneath them had turned muddy from their combined efforts. Stan shivered with relief and once again found himself connected at the mouth to Craig Tucker.

Craig took both of their erections together in his hand and worked them simultaneously while he tasted the inside of Stan’s mouth. He didn’t think he would really be that into it, but watching Stan piss himself had been one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Stan thrust his hips slightly to gain more friction against his boyfriend’s cock. They separated from the kiss and pressed their sweaty foreheads together, the cacophony of their panting and the sound of skin on skin filled the still night air around them. “Fuck,” Stan hissed as he felt himself getting closer to climax.

“Yeah baby,” Craig spoke breathlessly, his hand moving wildly between them rubbing their twitching cocks together. Craig was the first to come, groaning into Stan’s shoulder and his hips becoming erratic as he kept up the pace working himself through his orgasm smearing the thick white mess over Stan’s dick as well as his own. It didn’t take much more for Stan to reach the edge and let out a low moan as he added his own seed to the mess that was already all over them both. They remained in place for a moment as they came down from their euphoria and suddenly the crickets and heavy stillness of the night seemed much more apparent. The sound of a tent being unzipped snapped them out of their daze. 

“Let’s get in the water,” Stan whispered hastily. Craig nodded and the two of them nearly sprinted the short distance to the river beside the campsite. They jumped in at the same time and as soon as their heads were back above water they could see Kyle approaching.

“What are you guys doing? Do you know what time it is?” Kyle asked groggily.

“We thought it would be fun to go skinny dipping,” Stan answered. Craig swam up behind Stan and wrapped his arms around him. “You know? Romantic?” Stan added with a nervous laugh. Kyle frowned at the knowledge that beneath the water his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend were completely naked.

“Well have fun I guess,” Kyle said averting his eyes. “I just came out to get some water and I thought I heard something.” He turned and went on about his business before returning to the tent. Stan and Craig waited until they heard the final zipping sound before emerging from the water. They found their towels from earlier and dried off before going back for their clothes to redress and return to their own tent. They were able to crawl inside relatively quietly and slip back into their sleeping bags. They shared a kiss and Stan reached out to smooth a bit of Craig’s hair then they settled down to fall back asleep. Craig couldn’t help but think about how he had found a new way to torment Stan and grinned to himself before letting his thoughts slip away and gave in to the pull of sleep.


End file.
